stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyra Pyronexia/Relationships
This Page is about the relationships that Pyra Pyronexia has with the characters seen in Stickman Universe. Please give out any valuable information in regards to the series' canon about this character's past and current relationships with each character and do not add information that is unneeded. Love Interest [[Vincent Universe|'Vincent Universe']]:' Pyra's boyfriend. Pyra and Vincent are shown to truly love one another, displayed by how both truly care for one another and are always seen being together when not in the sight of their friends at school. Pyra is very affectionate towards Vincent and is always supportive and encouraging of him, seen when she cleared out Vincent's doubt in himself in Chapter IV - Season 1: Episode 1. However, their initial moments together during Chapter I - Season 4 started in a very rocky situation, as Pyra had shown a very unfriendly and unsympathetic behavior toward Vincent, always getting angry at him from the smallest of things to at times even over nothing, with the latter not even arguing back and just simply accepting her harsh comments. In contrast to the rest of the Universe Crew, it was shown that Pyra only was ever mean to Vincent, with the others even wondering why she was being so toward the one that found and protected her from her assailants when they came to her aid. More so when Vincent was not even talking back to her over it. Pyra's cold treatment of Vincent would only last until one night when she was asking to see Hope City at night, most of the group were busy with their own duties and upon being suggested to ask Vincent instead, she reluctantly decides so and she asks Red where Vincent was, Red points her to the hideout's roof, where she saw Vincent sitting alone and looking at the moon. From Red, Pyra learns a bit about Vincent and upon finding out that Vincent had lost someone close to him not too long ago, thinks over her treatment of him and decides to be nicer toward him. This decision of her's is what would later help start forming their friendship and closeness to each other. Family 'Pyro Pyronexia: Pyra's father and the king of Pyronexia. 'Firhea Pyronexia:' Pyra's mother and the queen of Pyronexia. 'Meteo Pyronexia:' Pyra's younger brother and also the eldest of her twin little brothers. 'Lavande Pyronexia:' Pyra's uncle and also the head captain of Pyronexia's Royal Army. 'Ignitio Pyronexia:' Pyra's younger brother and also the youngest of her twin little brothers. 'Burna Pyronexia:' Pyra's aunt and the head of the royal family congress. 'Wildfire Pyronexia:' Pyra's grandfather and the now retired former king of Pyronexia. Friends be Added... Enemies be Added... Others be Added... Trivia *So far, out of the girls that have feelings for Vincent, Pyra is the first one to ever be in a relationship with him. **However, she is not Vincent's first kiss as Alice was the girl who kissed Vincent first when they were still kids. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer